Amor Equivocado
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: — ¿Y le puedo llamar relación a lo que tengo contigo? —Ahora es el turno de Lily de estar incrédula—. Lorcan me ofrece irnos a vivir juntos al exterior si así lo deseará. En cambio tú, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme? Vernos a escondidas porque nuestros padres jamás aceptarían que estuviéramos juntos y hoteles donde pasar la noche. Para Bella Valentia. Hugo/Lily. Incesto.


**Amor Equivocado **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling**_  
_**

_Este fic cumple una de las peticiones de "The Bucket List" del Foro "El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas"._

Dedicado a **Bella Valentia** quien quería un Hugo/Lily de género romance.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Su cabello rojo como las llamas de una fogata cuando se están por apagar, se extiende por al almohada como un manto de fuego que en cualquier momento podría quemar. Sus labios están entre abiertos de forma tentadora y se le hace agua la boca de solo pensar que podrían volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior. Su piel canela contrasta con las sabanas oscuras de ese hotel muggle en el que decidieron parar cuando se encontraban de camino a Londres.

Hugo la contempla dormir desde el otro extremo de la habitación y en su mano reposa un vaso lleno de un líquido ambarino que cuando lo bebé, le quema la garganta con garras calientes. El olor al wisky de fuego flota en toda la habitación pero a Hugo no le interesa. Aquella bebida es su mejor amiga desde que comenzaron a estar juntos e intuye que continuará siéndolo por un tiempo más.

Su prima Lily se remueve entre las sabanas de la cama, llamando la atención de Hugo quien vuelve a tomarse un vaso de wisky de fuego de un solo trago. La sustancia baja por su garganta, arrasándolo todo a su paso y disipando cada uno de sus pensamientos. Lily abre los ojos y Hugo se permite disfrutar de aquella mirada color caramelo que en ese instante parece tener solamente atención para él.

— ¿Así es como despiertas a todas tus amantes? —Pregunta Lily cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una de sus cejas—. Simplemente te emborrachas para no recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior y de paso, hacerlas sentir mal por ello.

Hugo se pone de pie y camina hasta la cama.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Lily —responde con un tono tan distancia que casi es hiriente—. Yo no tengo amantes. Para mí solamente existes tú y siempre ha sido así, al contrario de ti.

Nuevamente ese tono de reproche que consigue hacer que a Lily se le remueva algo por dentro. Hugo no le vuelve a dirigir la mirada y comienza a ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos, cuando antes se vayan de ese hotel, mejor va a ser para los dos.

—Ya te he dicho que estoy buscando la ocasión para decirle a Lorcan que ya no puedo continuar con él —dice Lily—. Solamente necesito que me des un poco de tiempo.

Hugo siente la impotencia arder dentro de sus venas.

— ¿Más tiempo del que ya te he dado? —Más que hablar, está gritando—. Te he dado dos años para que le digas a Lorcan que ya no puedes estar con él pero parece que no ha sido suficiente para ti.

—No es tan fácil acabar con una relación de más de tres años —se excusa Lily hablando en el mismo tono que su primo.

— ¿Qué no es fácil? —Repite de forma incrédula—. Saliste medio año con él y otro medio año que fueron novios, a partir de entonces te empezaste a ver conmigo. No puedes llamarle relación a lo que tienes con Lorcan Scamander.

— ¿Y le puedo llamar relación a lo que tengo contigo? —Ahora es el turno de Lily de estar incrédula—. Lorcan me ofrece irnos a vivir juntos al exterior si así lo deseará. En cambio tú, ¿qué puedes ofrecerme? Vernos a escondidas porque nuestros padres jamás aceptarían que estuviéramos juntos y hoteles donde pasar la noche.

—Yo te dije que hablaría con nuestros padres, si así tú lo quisieras pero tú siempre te niegas.

—Ambos sabemos que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para plantarle cara a tus padres y soportar la decepción en sus rostros —murmura Lily—. En el fondo eres un cobarde.

Hugo saca de su chaqueta saca un par de libras y las deposita en la mesita de luz que se encuentra junto a la cama.

—Asegúrate de pagar la habitación cuando te vayas —dice y Lily lo observa con los ojos entre cerrados—. No tienes que preocuparte. Por lo que a mí respecta, las noches de hoteles se han acabado. Eres libre de volver a los brazos de tu querido Scamander. Que sean felices y si resuelven casarse, ten la atención de no invitarme a la ceremonia.

Hugo se encamina a la puerta, ignorando los gritos de Lily detrás de él.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Hugo! ¡No hemos terminados de hablar!

Cuando cierra la puerta de la habitación, los gritos automáticamente desaparecen.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Hugo despierta cuando siente los rayos dorados del sol acariciando su rostro y cuando abre los ojos, comprueba que su madre ha corrido las cortinas de su habitación para que este más iluminada. Siente que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación y después de parpadear un par de veces, se da cuenta que se trata de su madre.

— ¿Cómo has amanecido? —se interesa como solo ella puede hacerlo y se sienta a los pies de la cama de Hugo.

—Supongo que bien —contesta él y se encoge de hombros.

Hermione esboza una pequeña sonrisa y su comentario deja sin respiración a Hugo.

— ¿Si dejas las mentiras a un lado y me cuentas sobre la chica de la que te enamoraste?

Hugo traga saliva con fuerza y se pone de pie, fingiendo que busca su toalla para bañarse.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna chica —asegura y se dirige a la puerta—. Me iré a dar una ducha, he traspirado mucho de noche.

Hermione hace un movimiento con su varita y la puerta se cierra en las narices de Hugo, su madre es una mujer de recursos.

—Es mejor que dejes de mentirme y que hablemos con la misma confianza que siempre hemos tenido, Hugo —dice su madre y palmea la cama, indicándole que se siente—. Te prometo que no te juzgaré por más error que hayas cometido.

—Es complicado —es lo que dice Hugo. Hace una breve pausa y continua—. Terminamos hace unas semanas. Mejor dicho, yo terminé con ella.

— ¿Por qué hiciste tal cosa? —pregunta ella.

—Tenemos diferentes puntos de vista a la hora de analizar una misma situación —explica Hugo sin atreverse a mirar a su madre—. La relación era insostenible. Simplemente debíamos seguir caminos distintos.

Hermione despeina el cabello pelirrojo de su hijo con cariño.

— ¿La quieres?

—De nada sirve querer a una persona que te entrega su cuerpo pero le entrega su corazón a otro. No me sirve el placer de su cuerpo cuando no tengo el amor de su corazón.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Las semanas transcurren con una lentitud casi insoportable y con cada día que finaliza, Hugo siente que un vacío dentro de su pecho se agrada de tal forma que comienza a succionar cada una de sus emociones.

_Hice lo correcto_, recita Hugo con cada anochecer y poco a poco comienza a creerse sus propias mentiras.

Se ha ido encerrando en su propia mente y rechazando todo contacto con miembros externos a la familia conformada por sus padres y su hermana. Varias lechuzas llegan desde la residencia de la familia Potter, invitándolos a Rose y a Hugo a pasar la tarde o salir a pasear pero su hermana es la que acude mientras él prefiere salir a frecuentar al mundo muggle, sin ser reconocido por nadie. Ni Rose ni Hermione saben como justificar que él no visite a su tío Harry y a su tía Ginny pero ellos aseguran que no tiene nada que justificar, ya que Hugo es un chico grande y que debe estar atravesando alguna etapa.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que Hugo no quería ir a ver a sus tíos es porque no quiere ver a Lily. No quiere encontrarse con su cabello sedoso y que las ganas de acariciarlo le invadan. No quiere ver sus labios rosados porque sabe que no se resistiría y bebería de ellos hasta el cansancio. Sobre todo, no quiere ver a Lily siendo feliz sin él, en los brazos de otro. La imagen de su prima sonriéndole con esa forma dulce que solamente muestra con él, vuelve a formarse en su mente y Hugo se repite una vez más, _hice lo correcto_.

Los primeros vientos de otoño comienzan a soplar y despeinan el cabello de Hugo. Él se coloca la cazadora de cuero y comienza a caminar hacía el parque.

— ¿Hugo? —pregunta una voz que se le hace muy familiar y él no puede creer la mala suerte que tiene—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El aludido se voltea y se encuentra con la sonrisa amistosa de Lorcan Scamander.

—Te preguntó lo mismo —contesta Hugo a la defensiva—, Scamander.

Lorcan se sorprende cuando escucha su apellido pero no dice nada al respecto.

—Vine a ver unos apartamentos para mudarme dentro de unas semanas.

—Suena interesante pero voy con el tiempo justo —se excusa Hugo y sigue caminando pero Lorcan lo sujeta del brazo—. De verdad que voy tarde.

—Solo te robaré media hora —asegura Lorcan—. Cerca de aquí hay una cafetería donde podríamos conversar más tranquilos.

Hugo se muerde el labio inferior dubitativo pero termina aceptando.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Hugo y Lorcan se sientan en una mesa que está junto al vidrio que regala una vista panorámica de las calles muggles de Londres. Hugo ordena un café cargado mientras que Lorcan pide uno descafeinado y endulzado con edulcorante.

_No es la primera vez que viene a esta cafetería, _piensa Hugo mientras observa por el cristal transparente, _¿vendrá con Lily?_

— ¿De qué querías conversar? —pregunta Hugo de forma directa cuando antes termine con aquella farsa, mucho mejor.

Lorcan le da un sorbo a su café descafeinado.

—Quiero hablar sobre Lily.

Cuando escucha su respuesta, el corazón de Hugo comienza a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal.

— ¿Qué sucede con Lily? —siente sus labios resecos.

—Es lo que no sé y quiero que tú me ayudes a entenderla.

— ¿Por qué yo? —interroga Hugo con cierta incomodidad, la situación es tan inverosímil.

—Tú tienes una relación estrecha con Lily, confía más en ti que en sus hermanos —contesta Lorcan muy seguro—. O al menos hasta hace un par de semanas. Todavía no entiendo porque dejaron de hablarse.

Hugo se termina de tomar el resto del café de un solo sorbo y Lorcan se impresiona por ello.

— ¿Qué quieres que te ayude a entender de Lily?

—Su comportamiento me resulta completamente extraño —comienza a decir Lorcan—. Desde siempre he notado una extraña lejanía por parte de ella. Al principio todo era perfecto pero con el tiempo comenzó a alejarse de mí. Desde que nos hicimos novios no pasamos ni una sola noche juntos y en una ocasión, decidí seguirla.

— ¿Y qué sucedió? —pregunta Hugo de forma cauta.

—Ella entró en un hotel para encontrarse con alguien —dice Lorcan—. Lily tiene un amante aunque intente esconderlo.

— ¿Sabes quién es? Hugo desea con todas sus fuerzas que Lorcan no sepa la identidad del amante de Lily.

—Desgraciadamente no tengo idea de quien es —asegura y golpea la mesa con su mano cerrada—. Pero un amante tiene o tenía. Es por eso que quiero tu consejo. Hace unas semanas se comportó aún más extraña que antes y me pidió que nos casáramos.

Un balde de agua fría parece que cae sobre la cabeza de Hugo pero él sigue completamente seco.

— ¿Casarse? —pregunta como si estuviera haciendo la idea de ver a su prima casada de verdad con Lorcan Scamander.

— ¡Eso es lo que me confunde! —Exclama Lorcan—. Un día es fría como la nieve y al siguiente es caliente como el fuego. Yo la quiero pero en realidad no sé si sigo confiando en ella de tal modo como para contraer matrimonio.

—Decide pronto lo que vas a hacer, Lorcan —responde Hugo—. Puede que Lily y yo no nos sigamos hablando como antes pero si la llegas a dejar plantada el día del casamiento, yo romperé tu cara y algo más.

* * *

**~ º ~**

Hugo se aparece en la residencia de la familia Potter con sus pensamientos tan confundidos que le es imposible razonar con claridad. Llama a la puerta y es su tía Ginny quien le abre, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca de sorpresa y alegría.

— ¡Hugo! —Exclama al verlo y lo abraza con efusividad—. Tienes tanto tiempo de no pasarte por aquí. Te hemos extrañado.

—Lily, ¿se encuentra? —pregunta él—. Necesito hablar con ella de forma urgente.

Su tía Ginny balbucea algo que no entiende y finalmente responde:

—Está en su habitación.

Hugo sube las escaleras tan rápido que los pies le quedan temblando y se dirige a la habitación de Lily. Sintiendo como miles de recuerdo le embargan la mente. Llama a la puerta y su prima no tarda en abrir. Ella está sorprendida de verlo pero lo oculta enseguida, adoptando una máscara de frialdad inmediata.

— ¿A qué has venido? —interroga Lily de mala gana.

Hugo no espera que ella lo invite a entrar para hacerlo y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Ayer me encontré con Lorcan Scamander —dice de forma directa y Lily lo mira fijamente como si con su mirada pudiera descifrar lo que pasa por la mente de su primo.

— ¿Y que le dijiste? —pregunta ella a la defensiva.

Hugo suelta un sonoro bufido y se cruza de brazos.

—Mejor pregunta que fue lo que me dijo él —responde Hugo—. Por cierto, felicidades por el casamiento.

Un brillo de tristeza atraviesa los ojos azules de Hugo por breves segundos pero dura lo suficiente como para que Lily se de cuenta.

—No puedes reprocharme nada —puntualiza su prima de forma monótona—. Tú fuiste quien me lanzó al viento y yo decidí tomar mi propio rumbo.

—No estoy aquí para reprocharte nada —asegura Hugo y parece estar diciendo la verdad—. Solo he venido a advertirte que Lorcan sospecha de ti y no está seguro de llevarte a un altar. No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Lily. Hice lo correcto porque lo nuestro era un amor equivocado, algo incorrecto que va más allá de las leyes estipuladas por la naturaleza.

_Hice lo correcto,_ vuelve a decirme mentalmente Hugo, _Lorcan le dará todo lo que yo no soy capaz de darle._

—Lo que a ti te falta, son agallas Hugo —masculla entre dientes su prima pero él no le presta atención—. Si tan solo utilizarás un poco de esa valentía Gryffindor que dices poseer.

—No tengo nada más que decir —finaliza Hugo.

Cuando se voltea en dirección a la puerta, escucha que Lily murmura a sus espaldas:

—Eres un cobarde, Hugo Weasley.

_Un cobarde que te quiere y desea lo mejor para ti._

* * *

**~ º ~**

La primera lluvia de otoño llega esa misma tarde cuando Hugo Weasley se encuentra en aquel parque muggle que le ayuda a poner sus pensamientos en calma y lo tranquiliza de inesperada manera. Los cabellos rojos se le han adherido a la frente como una segunda piel y quizás está demasiado encerrado en su propia mente que no se da cuenta de ello. La verde hierba del parque comienza a brillar con las gotas de agua que le caen y Hugo se deja caer en una de las bancas.

— ¡Lily tiene razón! —Exclama y solo el ligero viento que sopla con la lluvia, parece escucharlo—. ¡Soy un cobarde!

_Lo nuestro siempre fue un amor equivocado,_ se dice mentalmente, _pero a pesar de eso no puedo dejar de quererla del modo en que la quiero._

Hugo esconde su rostro entre sus manos mientras las gotas fría siguen cayendo sobre su cabeza. Una suave mano se deposita sobre su hombro y él comprueba extasiado que esos ojos caramelos lo están observando.

—Hola —musita Lily con voz calmada—. Quería verte.

La súbita afirmación hace que Hugo ponga de pie. El cabello rojo de Lily también está mojado por culpa de la lluvia y por su rostro corren gruesas gotas que mueren en sus rosados labios. Sus ropas también están mojadas y se le adhieren al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Hugo se permite beberse aquella imagen de su prima.

— ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? —pregunta y separa sus labios.

—La tía Hermione me dijo que sueles venir aquí cuando quieres estar solo —contesta ella—. Lamento todo lo que sucedió. Entiendo si no quieres saber más nada de mí de ese modo pero volvamos a ser los primos que éramos antes. ¡Yo te extraño! Jamás he extrañado a nadie como te extraño a ti y para mí es difícil admitir esto porque siempre me creí muy autosuficiente pero me he dado cuenta que sin ti no soy nada. Absolutamente nada.

La declaración lo deja sin palabras pero no necesita pronunciar ninguna palabra para responderle a su prima. Sus labios mojados se juntan con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Lily abre sus labios para que Hugo cuele su lengua dentro de su boca y así poder profundizar el beso.

—Tú tienes razón —dice cuando se separan por la falta de oxígeno—. Soy un cobarde y nada de esto hubiera sucedido si yo te hubiera dado más tiempo para terminar con Lorcan y hablar con nuestros padres pero no puedo soportar que todos se sientan decepcionados y cada vez que nos miren, nos señalen con el dedo.

Lily lo silencia con un nuevo beso, aún más ardiente que el anterior.

—Ya nada de eso me interesa —asegura con una convicción que Hugo nunca vio en ella—. ¡Te amo y quiero mi vida junto a ti! Vayámonos lejos, donde nadie pueda opinar acerca de nosotros, donde nadie nos conozca y podamos ser felices. No importa tener que renunciar a todo.

— ¿Estas segura? —pregunta Hugo y como toda respuesta, Lily lo besa.

Ninguno de los dos se siente tan completo como cuando se encuentran juntos, sus cuerpos parecen amoldarse al otro como si hubieran estado predestinados a estar juntos y sienten una profunda emoción invadiéndolos por dentro, se siente realizados y satisfechos.

Los dos se toman de las manos y comienzan a correr hacía un futuro incierto pero correcto.


End file.
